poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventures of Shrek
Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventures of Shrek is a new movie. Summary Mike, Sulley and Boo meet an ogre named Shrek and help him discover that even ogres like himself can have happy endings. Plot The movie opens at Shrek's swamp. Shrek (Mike Myers) takes a mud shower and then travels into the woods to hang up signs to keep people away from his land. Shrek decides to travel the country to see Lord Farquaad to try to regain his privacy, but an energetic and talkative donkey named Donkey (Eddie Murphy) who escaped from guards who went after him, and was saved by Shrek, tags along. The two make it to Farquaad (John Lithgow)'s palace in Duloc and come across a knight tournament to decide who will rescue Princess Fiona from a castle surrounded by lava and protected by a fire-breathing dragon so that Farquaad may marry her. Shrek and Donkey easily best the other knights, and Farquaad agrees to nullify his order if Shrek goes on to rescue Fiona (Cameron Diaz), a deal that Shrek agrees to. Shrek and Donkey travel to the Dragon's keep and split up to find Fiona. Donkey manages to encounter the dragon (Frank Welker; uncredited), sweet-talking the beast to save himself when he finds out the dragon is a female, and she takes a liking to Donkey, taking him back to her chambers. When Shrek finds Fiona, she is appalled at his lack of romanticism. As they're leaving, Shrek manages to save Donkey, caught in the dragon's tender love, and making the dragon become irate, chasing Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey out of the castle, but unable to follow. At first, Fiona is thrilled to be rescued, but quickly becomes disgusted to find out that Shrek is an ogre. The three make their return journey to Farquaad's castle, with Shrek and Fiona finding they have more in common with each other along the way, and falling in love. However, at night, Fiona doesn't want to camp with Shrek and Donkey, taking shelter in a nearby cave until morning. The next night, Fiona takes shelter in a nearby windmill. When Donkey hears strange noises coming from the windmill, he finds that Fiona has turned into an ogress. Fiona explains that she was cursed as a kid and turns into an ogress every night, which is why she was locked away in the castle, and that only a kiss from her true love will return her to her proper form. Shrek overhears them talking, and, thinking that they're talking about him being ugly, walks off angry and heartbroken, believing that she can't accept his appearance. Fiona promises Donkey to not tell Shrek, vowing to do it herself, but when the next morning comes, Lord Farquaad has arrived, led by a still angry Shrek, and he returns with her to the castle, while Shrek returns to the now-vacated swamp. Shrek soon realizes that despite his privacy, he's miserable and misses Fiona. Donkey shows up to tell him that Fiona will be getting married shortly, urging Shrek into action to gain Fiona's true love. The duo travel to the fortress quickly, thanks to Dragon, who escaped her confines and followed Donkey. They interrupt the wedding before Farquaad can kiss Fiona, but not before the sun sets, making Fiona turn into an ogress in front of everyone. Angry over the change, Lord Farquaad orders his knights to kill Shrek and Fiona, but Shrek calls Dragon and she gobbles up Farquaad whole, making the knights run away in terror while the crowd cheers for the death of their tyrannical lord. Shrek and Fiona admit their love for each other and share a kiss; Fiona is bathed in light as her curse is broken, but leaving her as an ogress, a form that she wasn't expecting, but that Shrek finds beautiful. The two get married and depart on their honeymoon, living "ugly ever after". Trivia *Randall Boggs, Henry J. Waternoose III, Roar Omega Roar, Johnny J. Worthington, III and Fungus will work for Lord Farquaad in this film. Transcript *Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventures of Shrek/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan